1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thrust bearings, and more particularly concerns thrust bearings having a leading edge oil distribution groove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional thrust bearings are provided with a base ring on which is mounted a series of bearing shoes which are positioned so as to face the side of a rotating collar mounted on a rotating shaft. Lubrication is provided to the thrust bearing by feeding oil into passageways in the base ring that lead to the shoes, and flooding the inside of the base ring and the shoes with oil. However, this system of lubrication consumed a large quantity of oil and created a large power loss.
Accordingly, it has been desired to reduce the amount of oil flow in a thrust bearing lubrication system, to increase the load carrying capabilities, and to lower the power loss, in the interest of energy conservation. Besides reducing the amount of oil used, and lowering the power loss, such a system would desirably use a smaller pump and other auxilliary equipment and be more efficient.